galaxianfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaga (species)
The Alien Species known as Galaga mysterious race from Dark Space, where they inhabit a planet of the same name. History Early History It seems as if the Galaga planet went through a cataclysmic effect. The Galaga came under a government of dictation at an unknown point in time. The Galaga discovered Earth in the 2270s. 2279: The First Galaga War In the year 2279 a Galaga armada approached the galaxy. The United Galaxy Space Force(UGSF) tried to be diplomatic but the Galaga fleet continued. Before long the UGSF dispatched a group of three squads made up of three fighter types,(Galaxip, Galaxy Ships, and Quazar Ships.) to itercept and destroy the Galaga. The mission was successful and the first Galaga wave was wiped out. 2282: Galaga War 2 When Galaga discovered Earth had defeated their armada, they sent a much more powerful fleet. Earth had a long three month war with the fleet before driving them into retreat, Galag then stood by as Earth developed even more. 2283: Galaga War 3 The Galaga sent a fleet of fighters led by their Queen to attack Earth again. In this case they used special mutated spacecraft for the war. Earth held out desperately but was losing. When all seemed lost special fighters were designed and modified and sent out. Eventually the Galaga were driven off, and their mutants were destroyed. 2288: The Icem Conflict Six years after the last conflict the Galaga perfected special partical technology. These objects, codenamed Icems usurped power into the Galaga fighters, allowing them to become stronger and fuse like the special Gyaraku fighter servicing Earth. However this started seperating reality into five zones refered to as dimensions. The Planet Galaga was removed from the first dimension accidently, but remained in the other four. The United Galaxy asaulted the Galaga, and pentrated the dimensions in four fleets. After ridding the Dimensions of the Galaga they arrived at the planet Galaga defeated the Commander, then left leaving the Galaga to make major repairs. Galaga Wars happening in a later future in the same sector/dimension as Galaga 88. one day the "Galaga" returns in larger numbers. The survival of the universe is once more at stake. They have an alien mothership of immense proportions, endless waves of ships bristling with high-tech weaponry and of course the sheer power of the boss Galaga.Humans react and the AGAD and UGSF team up in an last hope to take down the Galagan forces, now with the Help of Both the AGAD and UGSF, the war are fought Sector By sector to save the universe from the new Mother Galaga, in a fight for hope, the best fighters were used such as the Solvalou (Xevious) the Galaxip (Galaxian) the new modified Gyaraga (Galaga player ship) with a new warp drive system and the new model of the GeoSword(starblade) and they travel sector by sector, defeating Mother galaga for good. Species Characteristics The Galaga race inhabit they're home planet, which appears to have had an apocaliptic event at some point. They're military is the Galaga Legions. The Galaga are a strange grey-skined species with red eyes. The wear armor though and, are willing to protect their planet. It doesn't seem like they're naturally evil, but in the aftermath the War of 2288 one alien lost in space stated that the only reason they attacked, was because their ruler. told them that Planet Galaga was in danger. They fly insectoid organic-robotic spacecraft, and are often found in armada. Known Galaga *The King *The Queen *The General *An inncent Pilot lost in space after the war of 2288. *An innocent Pilot killed during the 2288 war. *Mother Galaga(Galaga Wars) Appearances *''Galaxian'' *''Beam Galaxian'' *''Galaxian 2'' *''Galaga'' *''Gaplus'' *''Galaga '88'' *''Galaga: Demons of Death'' *''Attack of the Zolgear'' *''Galaga Arrangement'' *''Galaga: Destination Earth'' *''Galaga Legions'' *''Galaga X'' *''Galaga Megamix'' *''Galaga Legions DX'' *''Galaga 3D Impact'' *''Galaga: Special Edition'' *Galaga Wars Category:Species Category:Galaga Legions(Faction)